Rebel Princess
by Mary-Elizabeth Wallis
Summary: My name is Princess Astoria Hazel O'Cloud and I'm part of the 100. I'm the last Scottish royal and they still sent me down here to die. I just can't tell if I was meant to die by the dangers of earth or the infuriating Bellamy Blake.
1. Princess Astoria Hazel O'Cloud

My name is Princess Astoria Hazel O'Cloud. According to the Ark, I'm a delinquent that should be punished to death because of my crimes, even though I'm royalty. I'm the one of the two last royals of Scotland, one of them being my illegally existent brother: Nash. My crimes? Kidnapping two council members and harbouring my brother in a wardrobe for 15 years.

I used to talk alot before being locked up, but obviously I wasn't going to talk to anyone inside my cell, I'm not that insane. Almost, but not quite. I've just turned 18 so I reckon I'm going to be floated soon, and the only worry I have is for my brother. He's not going to have anyone and he will be alone.

To be fully honest, I don't really care that I committed my crime, because it was pretty funny at the time. I put the members on laughing gas(which was just funny by itself) and then I locked them in a prison cell for 48 hours so they would understand what the prisoners felt like and then I drew on their faces when they fell asleep so when I was arrested and they were free they looked like the pirates I read about in books. And then they labelled my psychopath because I started laughing as they put me behind bars.

I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I also stole an apple when I was five, but that doesn't count because they didn't know.

The main reason for doing my crime is because they killed my parents for conspiring with the Griffin family and trying to spread the word of the Ark dying. I pretended as if I didn't know and kept quiet because I wanted to do something worth of getting locked up.

I'm such a rebel.

I have bright red hair, and hazel eyes. I have many tattoos just to make me look even more badass and it kind of works. Most tattoos I've done myself after the guards kinda thought about it and they knew I was going to die anyway so they gave me what I needed. I haven't seen Nash in a year and a bit and I miss him so goddamn much everyday and I have Nash tattooed on the top of my arm.

So that's me, the Rebel Princess I guess.


	2. Chapter 1

I was sat, facing the wall and doing a new tattoo- bored as always. Raven hadn't been to visit in a long time. She was young mechanic I had met before I got locked away and she was obsessed with my Scottish accent and my red hair, just as I adored her olive skin and rich brown hair. She always visited me when she could, but I heard a rumour that they aren't letting any visitors in at the moment. The tattoo I was doing was in honour of Raven, it was a bird. You know? Because her name's Raven? I'm such a sad person. The side of my eyes crinkled as I chuckled at my own weirdness. I also had one in honour of Clarke and her dad, wherever the hell she got locked up. I can't believe Wells would betray her like that. Although it does seem rather odd he would do that, but I guess it doesn't matter now. It happened.

My mouth formed a grin as a small song came to my mind from when I was free and I began humming and every once in a while doing air guitar to 'American Idiot'. There are so many things about Earth I wish I could learn about. It's my dream to go there, but obviously it's not habitable, and what would I do there? I'd probably die from radiation as soon as I got there. I could hear people yelling and fighting outside and furrowed my eyebrows. Still drawing the tattoo on my arm, I stood and tried to make my way to the door. It opened before I had a chance and I glared at the guard there. "Peter," I greeted bitterly.  
"Princess," He spat and then another guard came and I dropped my needle and I was still halfway through it. I took a step back as they advanced and got ready to fight them. "Prisoner 327, face the wall and stick out your arm," The other guard said and I shook my head.  
"Why?" I asked, casually glancing between the two suspiciously. Peter pulled out a type of metal bracelet that had pikes on the inside and I glared at it. "If you think that's going anywhere near me, you are surely mistaken, my friend," I growled, and went into the corner of my cell stupidly. They approached me more cautiously now. When I had first got locked up, Peter came in and tried to boss me about and I broke his nose and three ribs. He deserves it. The man himself darted towards me quickly and I punched him in the face, then bolted past him.

It was chaos, not the good kind either. I stood in awe at the many prisoners being took away. We can't have all turned 18 at the same time, something bigger is going on here. As an instinct I started running again and crashed into someone. I found myself staring into a mirror of my own eyes and my jaw opened in shock, as did the boy staring back at me. "Nash?" I asked in disbelief, gripping his arms.  
"Astoria?" He whispered and then I felt myself being pulled back.  
"He's not 18, get the hell off my brother!" I screamed, kicking at anyone that came in a 1 metre distance. I got many stares, and I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to him and protecting him. I let him get away from me once because of an idiotic slip up and I'm not letting him get away this time even if it kills me. "Astoria!" I heard the familiar voice of Abby Griffin nearing me. I started shaking and relaxing a little as she lead me out of the guard's arms and into hers. "What's going on? Why are they taking Nash? He's not 18," I held the tears in my eyes and didn't let them fall because that what Princesses do. "You aren't being floated, Astoria, you're being sent to Earth," I looked at her and then at the guard that was probably about to press a needle into me to make me fall asleep, but they didn't need it. I passed out just after seeing Nash's horrified face.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey," Someone poked me in the arm. I groaned and weakly started opening my heavy eyes. "What?" I hissed, turning my head to see Wells. I gasped in surprise and then tried to decided whether to glare at him and hit him or hug him and tell him how much I love him. As a friend of course. I then realised I couldn't move anyway because I was strapped down. "Wells, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked and he looked to his left and I looked past him to see a familiar blonde. "Clarke?" I said, reaching out to tap her. She stared at me and then a grin slowly started to break out on her face. "Astoria?" She whispered and I nodded.  
"Hey, Princess! Nice family reunion, oh wait! You thought you were more privileged with a brother and now you don't have any," A guy across this drop ship thing sneered. I growled and tried to undo my seatbelt to murder this guy. Who the hell did he think he is? That comment caused a lot of yelling directed at him, serves him right. Wells put an arm on my arm and I calmed down and sighed. "Don't you dare say anything like that to her again," Nash said, sat with these nerdy kids, and just as he was about to get out, the chancellor came on screen and they calmed down a little. A little as in, they stared at the tv in silent rage.  
"Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." I rolled my eyes. My 16 year old brother is expendable. A boy. "Wells, oh my god, I hate your dad," I said and he looked at me with a sorry expression. A few people laughed.

"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years-" That's when people started talking over it. I didn't really care to be fully honest. Anything the Chancellor was saying was bullshit anyway, no offence to Wells of course. "Spacewalking bandit strikes again," Someone yelled as a long haired guy started floating around the ship. A couple of people whooped and I realised that he was the guy that got arrested for literally talking space walks, so I guess spacewalker is very suitable. He went on Wells level and smirked. "Check it out, guess your dad really did float me after all," He smirked. I let out a low whistle and the boy looked at me up and down and then , well that's...Okay then.  
"Hey princess, I'm Finn," He smiled at me, i rolled my eyes. Seems like quite a few people knew who I was.  
"You should sit down before the parachutes deploy," Wells said, with a slight look of authority. I mentally sighed, he's not going to like earth if he thinks he's still the one in charge. "Hey, you two, stay put if you wanna live," Clarke said, glaring at the boy who yelled over to me earlier and the boy next to him. Clarke looked back at the screen, but I wasn't going to listen to someone who wanted us dead either way. If we die on earth- he doesn't care. If we die on the arc, guess what? He doesn't care.  
Clarke and Spacewalker were talking, or flirting really, and I remember Raven saying something about her boyfriend spacewalking so I really hope this isn't him. The idiot who yelled at me started to get out of his seat as it got a lot rockier and I started feeling unsafe, not that I felt any kind of security in the first place. "Stay in your seats, you idiots!" I yelled as the ship made a creaking noise.

Suddenly, everyone got swung forwards and the ship flipped fro side to side, making the people in the air crash into the pipes and random things in the room. I hissed as a few sparks got on the exposed bits of my skin, burning it lightly. I heard Clarke yell to someone called Finn and I realised she meant the spacewalker. I was never really good at names. It felt like the parachute came out but we were definitely not going the right way. Clarke and Wells were talking about the drop ship and about what was happening to it. I looked over at Nash and he was already staring at me. "I love you, little brother!" I yelled across the room. "I love you, big sister! We won't die, don't worry," He yelled back, his voice broke slightly. He sounded unsure, I flinched. This girl was staring at me and I made eye contact, she nodded slightly in respect and I nodded back. I recognised her as Octavia Blake. The girl who was hidden under the floorboards. "I do hate you!" Clarke shouted and I realised Wells and her must have been talking about Jake Griffin, her father. I closed my eyes and sat up straighter, gripping Wells' hand so he would know that I didn't hate him. If I die, then at least I will after seeing my brother and my old best friends. Always a happy thought. No sarcasm there...At all...

I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best.


	4. Chapter 3

I could hear some coughing and the lights flickered off and on again. I heard a quiet voice say my name and I automatically looked to Nash who was rubbing his head lightly, but was looking at me. It was his voice that called out for me. I smiled, thankful that we were okay now. "Listen," One of the nerdy looking guys that were sat next to my brother said and a few looked at him. "No machine hum," He finished, and I listened out for anything that showed the engines were still running and found none. "Whoa, that's a first," The kid sat next to him with goggles on said. I was one of the first to get out my belt, and pulled Clarke with me to the guy who had fallen when the parachutes deployed. "Finn, is he breathing?" Clarke asked the spacewalker and I cringed at his face. He looked awful and not to mention, very guilty. Which gave us the answer: no.

They were talking about opening the doors and having experiences of working a part time job in the mechanical part of the ark, I knew a little bit about this drop ship. I went down the ladder. "Has anyone managed to open them yet?" I asked, rolling my eyes. The guard looked over at me. "Well, the air could be dangerous so you must have that in mind," I said, before jumping down.  
"No! You can't just open the doors!" Clarke yelled and I sighed.  
"Bit late Clarke," I said, when she shouted stop. A boy to my left sniggered and I smirked slightly. I made my way through the already pathway that was made. "Well if the air is toxic we're dead anyway," He snapped back, towering over me. I glared, but studied his face. He had a major freckle thing going on, his hair was slicked back and he looked like a dick, to be fully honest. Plus he was behaving like one. "Ah yes, the old 'we're dead anyway'," I snapped and Clarke elbowed me and I shrugged at her.  
"Bellamy?"  
"Astoria?"  
A boy and I girl voice asked at the same time. Me and the guard both turned around. Nash was on the ladder, looking a bit dazed. Next thing I knew, I'm being pushed past, by none other than Octavia Blake. "My god, look how big you are," The guard, 'Bellamy', said quietly. I looked over at Nash and waited a few seconds before pulling my younger sibling into a tight hug. I heard him sniffle quietly. "I though you were gonna die, and I was gonna be alone again," He whispered and I pulled him tighter.  
"That's never gonna happen again. Ever," I whispered back and then slowly let go.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke said, probably to the guard. I turned and looked at him and he slightly glanced at Octavia. That was the reason he's here. He's here by choice, not by force like us. Octavia was hugging her brother, and let go and spun round to Clarke. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year," She snapped and then she glanced at me with a small smile that I returned.  
"No one has a brother!" Someone yelled. I rolled my eyes. I'm right here with _my_ brother, you idiot.  
"Thats Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floorboard!"  
I felt my brother tense up and Octavia was about to pounce for the person. "HEY!" I yelled, after everyone started shouting. They went silent and I nodded slowly. "Shut up, and this makes two people who have a brother. Oh, and by the way, if anyone has a problem with me, Nash, Octavia or Bellamy you can come straight to me," I growled. I'm not getting the best impression from Bellamy, but I like Octavia enough already. "Octavia, no," Bellamy said after she still looked a bit fierce. "We'll give them something else to remember you by," He smiled and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, like what?"  
"Like being the first person down on Earth in 100 years," He promised her, with a caring look in his eye towards her only an older sibling has.


	5. Chapter 4

I wasn't ready for the light that came from the doors opening. I wasn't ready for the beautiful blue sky, or the thick green trees or the bark on them. When you're cooped up in a space station for your whole life, prison for some of them, then this is truly heaven. I was convinced my whole life was supposed to be here and in some ways, it was. I almost cried when seeing the rich brown of the trees and sweet green of the leaves. There was no movement, and it was peaceful enough to feel the warm air brush against exposed skin. Looking back at where we used to be, it kind of feels as though we were in black and white and we're seeing colour for the first time. I felt the same wonder a baby would when first opening its eyes after being brought into life.

I was tempted to walk forward, but someone lightly put their hands on my waist and then took them off as soon as I turned. Bellamy stood and nodded towards to Octavia, who he had promised would go first. I smiled in understanding. If I had the power he had, Nash would be the first out and it's sweet he would make everyone wait so his sister could get her first breathe of actual freedom. She jumped and took a breath, and it was then I realised how beautiful she was, and how much I was going to have to look after her. I'm not saying, she was incapable, but there would be an infinite number of boys( or maybe not, there were only 100 of us after all) coming after her. Plus, I had promised myself that I would take care of her after I realised she's been through what my brother had. She took a moment before through her hands up and screaming, "We're back, bitches!" I chuckled and stepped out, before freezing.  
"What's the matter, Princess? Can't handle it?" A deep voice said from the side of me, and I looked up to see Bellamy. Of course it was him.  
I looked into the forest and snorted. "I can handle it. And if you haven't noticed, you haven't took a step onto the ground yet either," I said back and he shrugged with a smirk. "Just letting it all sink in," He said, looking me in the eye and then over to Octavia, which brought my eyes to Nash, who was trying to see what Clarke was doing. "Yeah, so am I," I said and then inched forward to the edge of the ramp. I had an idea and crouched down to untie my shoes, and I could practically feel the confused look Bellamy was giving me. When I got them off, I stood straight and stepped onto the crunchy leaves and a sigh escapes my lips and I closed my eyes, hearing all the sounds never provided to me on the Ark. I scrunched my toes up and laughed at the feeling of broken twigs, leaves and dirt. And it was the best feeling in the whole world.

* * *

I walked over to Clarke, Finn and Nash. Clarke looked mildly annoyed, with her famous determined face; Finn looked cheeky and flirtatious, and thats probably the reason Nash looked like her was going to murder him. Even though it would be pretty funny to see Finn get his ass kicked, I was not willing to stand by and watch my brother beat someone over a petty crush. "You don't like being called princess, do you princess?" I heard Finn say and I laughed a bit and shook my head. "I thought that was my nickname?" I asked, coming to stand with them. Clarke was staring thoughtfully at the mountain in the distance. Nash looked very much calmed down now that I was there so I instantly felt better knowing Finn wasn't gonna die today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today. Clarke looked at me and Nash, "Do you see that peak?" She asked. I nodded and looked at the mountain once more. "Mount Weather," She continued. A look of shock crossed our faces and realisation hit. "There's a radiation soaked forest in between us and our next meal."  
"Well I'm not to be the one to tell Bellamy," I muttered.  
"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."


	6. Chapter 5

I stood with my arms crossed outside the dropship. "So basically, we have no contact with the ark?" I asked, and Wells nodded. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "Thats great news," I spat. Clarke smoothed down her map.  
"See? Look, this is us," She said, pointing to a small marked place. Then she ran her finger down to the mountain marked Mount Weather. "This is where we need to get to survive." Nash looked at her in awe. I rolled my eyes at my love sick puppy brother. She could literally drink a glass of water and he'd be at her feet begging her to marry him. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Wells said, with a little bit of awe as well. Oh my god, I think everyone loves Clarke. Clarke looked down awkwardly with a bit of a scowl. "Your father.." He realized and trailed off and I shuffled a bit.

"Ah, cool, a map," One of geeky guys I saw on the dropship came up to us. "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer," He said to me and I snorted and patted him on the arm. "You tried," I said and he smiled. Then he turned his attention to Clarke and Wells suddenly pushed him a bit. "You mind?" He snapped.  
"Oh, hey, hey, hey hands off him! He's with us," Some guy said, walking up to Wells like he owned the place. He had a smirk on his face, that was laced with confidence and I wasn't sure if I liked this guy or not. "Hey, it's cool, we're fine. If he's with you though, you need to teach him a few better pick up lines," I smiled at what looked like the leader. He chuckled back and shook his head. I'm okay with him now, I guess.  
"We're just trying to figure out where we are," Wells said and then the guy had a dark look, covered with another smirk.  
"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy said from across the camp, and he did have a point, but we needed food. Then again, we could just hunt. "We kinda need to find Mount Weather," I said and the other guy semi glared at me. I think he liked me, but really didn't like people disgreeing with him. "You heard my father message, that has to be our first priority," I cringed. That was the wrong thing to say Wells.  
"Screw your father. What, you think your in charge here, you and your little princess?" Octavia snapped at them both. We now had the attention of the whole group. "I'm pretty sure thats my title," I said and Octavia flashed me a sheepish grin. My eyes flickered to her brother who had his eyes completely on me and he looked as if he was debating to step in. I sent a smile his way and he sent a small smile in return and looked down. "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not just because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we get and harder this will be!" Clarke said, and a few people actually backed down a bit. Clarke always had that effect on people.  
"How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now," Nash said and I looked at him in shock and pride. It was one of the things that made me realise he wasn't a little boy anymore that I would shelter and stop from leaving. He was always so desperate to go outside, an it hurt me inside to not be able to let him.

"I got a better idea," Bellamy finally said, and I knew this was not heading in a positive direction. "You four go find it for us, let the privileged do the hard work for a change." I was seething, privileged? Really?  
"Privileged? Thats what you think we are? Being the 'privileged' ones doesn't mean we've never had to put effort into anything," I growled and Bellamy looked like he was going to say something, but Wells interrupted him. "The point is you're all not listening, we all have to go," Wells said and then the shark faced guy pushed him(Idk Murphy always looked like a shark to me) forwards into me. "Look at this everybody, Chancellor of Earth," The guy smirked and I rolled my eyes.  
"What are you? The chancellor of stupidity?"  
"Think your funny princess?"  
"Yeah, I think I'm pretty funny. What about you?" I smirked and then pushed him. He got right up in my face and then Wells pushed him away from me. I felt slightly offended, did I not look like I could handle myself? The guy floored Wells and he landed with his foot twisted, making me cringe. He probably wouldn't be able to walk for another couple of days. A lot of jeering went on and I crossed my arms. This was just childish.

Wells stood up again and got into a fighting stance, making the guy laugh. I really needed to know his name. I leaned over to the girl closest to me, I think her name was Willow, and asked her. Apparently, his name was John Murphy, which did seem a vaguely familiar name, but to be honest, there weren't that many people on the ark. Then Finn jumped down and stood in front of Murphy and a lot of people sounded disappointed. "Kids got one leg, how about you wait until it's a fair fight?" He sneered. I rolled my eyes yet again because there was no doubt Finn Collins was a pacifist.  
"Hey spacewalker!" Octavia grinned, "Rescue me next."


End file.
